


"What are you..."

by Tsian_Raymond



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsian_Raymond/pseuds/Tsian_Raymond





	"What are you..."

It has been months since you have seen your boyfriend Chanyeol, and you were really missing him. But his movie filming was almost done so he would be coming back home really soon.

You got up out of bed and went to take a shower. After your shower you put on some sweatpants and a random t-shirt. You then laid on your bed with your computer on and started watching EXO music videos. The first one you watched was call me baby. When it got to Chanyeol's part your phone rang. You answered the phone and you couldn't believe who it was.

"Hello?"

"Hiya Chanyeol,"

"It's been a while hasn't it, how have you been?"

"Well I have been ok, what about you, how have you been?"

"I have been ok, i missed you a lot though, did you miss me?"

"Of course i miss you and i know that when this call ends i'm gonna miss you even more,"

" Well i dont know about that,"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh i have to go back to set ok, i love you,"

"I love you too Channie,"

The call ended and you felt even worse than you already did. You turned off your computer and just curled up in a ball on your bed. Suddenly you heard a knock on the door. You slowly got up and dragged yourself to the front door. As you opened it, you stopped in your tracks. It was Chanyeol and you couldn't believe it. You felt your breathing stop for a minute. Tears welled up in your eyes. Chanyeol wiped your tears away and you hugged him tight.

"I....I can't believe you are here,"

"Well yeah i'm... i'm here, the filming for my movie ended and they even gave me a un-edited version of it."

You both walked into the living room and put the movie on. Chanyeol cuddled you on the couch and you smiled at him. You still couldn't believe he was here, with you.

The movie got to the scene where Chanyeol was handcuffed to the female lead and he needed the bathroom. You giggled a little and Chanyeol looked down at you smiling. The scene passed by and a while after the kissing scene came on ,you couldn't help but feel a little jealous considering how shy Chanyeol is so he must have done that kissing scene loads of times which means, that he spent most of his time kissing another girl and not you. You got up and stayed in the kitchen until the scene passed. Chanyeol got up and followed you.

"Hey what's up (Y/N)?"

"Nothing, i'm ok,"

"Really?"

"Channie, how many times did you do that scene?"

"Oh, well, it took..... 6 takes, but don't worry it didn't mean anything to me,"

As he said that he kissed you softly, he parted the kiss and stared into your beautiful eyes.

"You know that I love you right?"

Still dazed you finally answered, "Yeah, yeah I do, I love you too, a lot,"

He kissed you passionately, while doing so he backed you up onto the kitchen counter and put his hand behind you, holding you closer. You undid his belt and tried to pull down his trousers and boxers. When you did it you broke the kiss, fell to your knees and put his member in your mouth. You bobbed your head fast which drove Chanyeol crazy. After a while Chanyeol signaled you to stop, so you did. He lifted you to sit on the counter top. He pulled off your sweatpants and your underwear. He went down on his knees, you were confused but you didn't bother asking because you were too turned on. Staring into your eyes he put 2 fingers in pumping them in and out, getting quicker and quicker. You rubbed your clit to add onto your pleasure.

"Ahhh!" You moaned loudly. You tried to keep the moans quiet but you just couldn't. Chanyeol looked up at you and smiled. You were about to climax but he suddenly stopped and turned you around. "What are you..." before you could finish he put his full length in you and started thrusting slow since you haven't been together in such a long time. "What were you going to say?" Chanyeol smirked. He thrusted faster and faster, both of your moans filled the room. You were on verge of climaxing and so was Chanyeol. You climaxed first, your walls squeezing around Chanyeol's member, which then triggered Chanyeol's climax he thrusted faster. You both stood up properly and you looked at Chanyeol tiredly. "Now I need another shower," You both laughed at that remark and you kissed Chanyeol and walked away indicating him to follow you into the bathroom.

"What are you..... ohhh" Chanyeol said. You laughed at him. Then took his hand and lead him upstairs to the bathroom with a smirk on your face. Before you could get upstairs your phone rang. Chanyeol answered it. 

"Hello, who is it?"

"It's me Baekhyun,"

"Oh hi"

"Was just going to ask how your filming was,"

"It was great, I just got back home now,"

"That's good, when will you come by the studio?"

"Well I will come by tomorrow maybe,"

You came back down and said to Chanyeol, "Channie the shower is ready," totally forgetting that he was on the phone.

"Ah got to go Baekhyun," he said and hung up the phone.

 

_*At the studio where Baekhyun is*_

"Guys Chanyeol isn't coming today!" Baekhyun shouted

Suho asked "How come?"

"Something to do with a shower and (Y/N)," 

Everyone laughed.


End file.
